


Blunder

by KyLikesSandersSides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, by wrong name i straight up mean patton almost calls him remus and he gets UPSET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLikesSandersSides/pseuds/KyLikesSandersSides
Summary: Patton accidentally calls Roman the wrong name when the four of them are "discussing" an important matter for Thomas' channel. He doesn't take it well.





	Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> coconut-cluster on tumblr wrote;  
"|oh no guys I got an angsty thought on accident  
what if, during an argument or stressful discussion, one of the other sides accidentally calls Roman ‘Remus’? And they realize halfway through the name, and try to backtrack or shake it off and insist it was an accident, but Roman heard it clear as day, and the message underneath: “You’re just like your brother.”|"
> 
> I originally wrote this on tumblr and it's still my favorite work (even out of the WIPs I'm working on because the characterization is so intact.
> 
> Warnings; angsty Roman emotions (crying), virgil acting hostile towards deceit once.

“Rem- Roman! Excuse me! Sorry, I meant Roman, because that’s your name!” Patton corrected awkwardly, trying to play it off in a silly way. “Anyways! W-”

It was too late though, it stung somewhere deep inside and that he couldn’t just push to the side even though he wanted to so badly. Roman’s face twitched in response, trying to resist the urge to cry.

They had been arguing over the actual range of Thomas’ creativity on his own channel and whether or not it was sound to keep doing videos that occasionally aren’t intended for children and teenagers.

Roman had sided for the arguement while Logan had been bashing him down, definitely against him. Patton even started to get ticked because Roman just wasn’t getting it. Virgil was anxious from both perspectives; what if I don’t get out all of the ideas that I feel are important, and how is this going to effect the people watching and are they even ready for it?

Virgil snapped his head to glare at Patton who was visibly wincing at the memory of what he just said.

Roman wasn’t listening, spacing out instead. All he heard was ‘You’re just like your brother.’ in that accidental jumble of words that Patton said.

He let out a choked sob, that was enough to get the others to look at him. Trying to wipe the tears away, he looked anywhere but the other Sides’ faces, yet they still kept pouring.

“Oh. Um, Roman, what seems to be the matter?” He hears Logan’s voice say, yet he didn’t have the ability to respond.

“I am just like him, aren’t I?” Roman’s voice wobbled.

Patton was shocked, “No! No, of course you aren’t! None of us even thought that, right guys?” Virgil responded with 'of course not’ and Logan nodded in agreement. Roman absolutely knew that Logan saw the similarities in his and Remus’ argument, and that he was lying.

Virgil knew that when Roman got upset he didn’t want to be touched, so he didn’t bother asking him if he needed a hug. He still felt bad and sympathetic for him while the three watched him cry.

Suddenly, Deceit showed up right next to Roman. At first glance, he could tell they had all been arguing by the way they were standing and from the somber looks on their faces.

“My oh my! What have you done to poor Roman to make him so upset?” Deceit’s real concern was there, but it simply sounded sly to the others.

“It was not by any means intentional, and was just an accident. Simply a word flubber.” Logan replied, sounding partly guilty.

“A word flubber? You must be joking. Surely, it was a word blunder, look at how upset he is.” More concern filtered through Deceit’s voice in the last sentence.

It was subtle, but Roman had backed up a little and inched his way behind Deceit, using him as a shield.

“It may have been,” Logan admitted, “He knows that Patton is sorry.”

“Does he? Roman, did Patton apologize?” Deceit accused, Roman lowered his head against the other’s back and shook his head. “I see. I got my answer, now the only reasonable thing to do would be to let Roman leave to process his emotions.”

“Don’t be pretentious, Deceit. We know you don’t actually care about Roman.” Virgil harshly snapped, giving him an untrustworthy glare.

“And when did I say I didn’t care about you all?”

No one responded, partly out of shock that Deceit would care for them, partly for not having a good response.

“I stand corrected,” He nonchalantly jokes, “Roman, would you like to leave?”

To this, Roman nodded his head against Deceit’s capelet. He definitely got overwhelmed and didn’t want to be around the people who hurt him.

“You can’t run away from this, Roman.” Logan stated, knowing that the prince knew what he meant. 'We have to deal with this in the future,’ was the gist, but not right now.

Deceit put a hand behind him so that he was looking down on it. Roman took his hand, and whispered, “Okay.”

Patton yelled, “Roman-” but his own hand slapped against his mouth.

Deceit waved and said, “Ta ta!” and promptly sunk out with Roman in tow.


End file.
